


It's Just A Kiss

by Spheals



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, M/M, i might try to bring this somewhere, its been years but, its less ambitious than what i want to do so i can actually FOLLOW THROUGH WITH SOMETHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spheals/pseuds/Spheals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life settled down for the Johto Dex Holders after dealing with an angry god. The downtime allowed Gold and Silver to hang out together and become best friends, but when Gold turns 18 he realizes he is has yet to get a kiss. Who better to share kisses with then your best friend? What he didn't expect was the kisses to actually make him.... feel things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Kiss

Gold was having a dilemma.

At 18 years old, he realized he has yet to kiss anyone. The farthest he had ever gone with anyone was touching Blue’s butt after returning from time, but he had quickly learned that was a bad idea thanks to Silver. He had also tried to get a date with Bugsy, but was dragged away by Silver. And then there was that one time with Crys… which was interrupted by Silver.

Gold frowned deeply as he hung upside down on the edge of his bed. The object of his romantic grievances was huddled in front of his TV for his weekly shows, paying no attention to the look Gold was giving him.

“Silver,” Gold blurts. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Silver breaks his gaze from the TV to send Gold a pointed look over his shoulder. “No.” He turns back to the TV without hesitation.

Of course he didn’t. He spent all his time when he wasn’t training, scavenging or whatever a hobo does with Gold. Gold was probably the person Silver spent the most time with consistently.

Gold’s frown deepened as a suspicious knot forms in his stomach. What the fuck were they doing?

“Silver,” Gold tries again. “I haven’t either.”

“And?” Silver prompts without much emotion, not bothering to look at Gold this time.

“It’s your fault!” Gold accuses loudly. The blood going to his head was finally unbearable and he sits upright, pointing a finger at the redhead.

Silver reaches for the remote and pauses his show, a feature he was recently shown and still baffled by, to fully face his troubled friend. “How is it my fault?”

“Because you ruin every romantic encounter I try to have,” Gold huffs, crossing his arms over his chest indigently.

Confusion blooms on Silver’s face. “What do you mean?”

“Whenever I try to…” Gold struggles to find the right word, blushing in the process, “pursue someone, you get in the way! Remember that time with Bugsy?”

“That was because we had somewhere to be,” Silver retorts, starting to look sullen. Gold blinks at him. “But I guess I apologize. I have noticed I’ve been a bit… clingy lately.” He looks away and Gold’s chest clenches and the knot in stomach intensifies. “I thought you were enjoying it like I was?”

Like I was… “Of course I like spending time with you, Silver!” Gold quickly says, shaking his head. “You’re like, my best friend and you mean a lot to me.” He feels himself word-vomiting mush because Silver looking sad over the implication that they should distance themselves was too much for Gold to take for some reason.

“…But I’m keeping you from getting a girlfriend, right?” Silver finishes for him bitterly. “So you want to stop hanging out as much.”

“I didn’t say that,” Gold mumbles, but he knows Silver is right. He did say it.

Silver fixes him with another stare before sighing. “It’s fine. How can you when you spend so much time with me.” He’s hiding his emotions well, but Gold can tell Silver is upset. The subtle twitch at the corners of his mouth, eyes looking at the wall behind Gold and not at Gold, the straining in his voice were all picked up on by Gold. And they made him feel just awful for making Silver feel this way all because he brought up being kiss-less at 18.

The knot in Gold’s gut intensified and the fact that Silver was reacting this way made Gold consider something that could only be tested now before his nerves get the better of him. He sucks in a breath and hesitantly crawls off the bed scoots to where Silver is sitting. Silver is giving him a strange look, but doesn’t backpedal, to Gold’s relief. He studies the redhead’s face as he leans in closer, invading his personal space.

“Wh-what are you doing, idiot?” Silver’s voice falters as he remains still, studying Gold’s face as well.

Gold makes his best attempt at a reassuring grin. “Let me try something, okay?”

Silver opens his mouth to object but snaps it shut when Gold raises a hand to his cheek, running his index finger from his ear to his chin. Silver just furrows his brows, eyes darting to the side as if he wants to run away but stays put simply because Gold told him to. Gold takes a shaky breath as he just hold’s Silver’s chin and yeah, his suspicions are all but confirmed. The weird feeling in his gut he got around his best friend that he constantly brushed off couldn’t be ignored, not when it caused him to upset Silver.

“What if I said,” Gold starts slowly, thinking over his words carefully, “that we can fix this situation for both of us?” He flashes a grin he usually reserves for girls, hoping Silver can get the idea since he was way too embarrassed to say it out loud. It was a miracle his nerves hadn’t made him curl in a ball on his be yet.

Silver’s eyes widen in understanding and Gold goes for it, pressing their lips together. He pulls back after a few seconds and gives a sheepish smile, trying to ignore the burning on his face. “Look, I solved the problem.”

Silver is still wide-eyed, sporting a blush equally as bad. “Uh, where does that even leave us?”

“Did you like it?” Gold asks with a solid voice, proud of himself for not wavering.

“Well, yes… but-“

“I liked it too. Fuck what I was saying earlier, I was stupid,” Gold says quickly. “Want to practice more?”

Silver gives a small nod, looking dazed like he still hasn’t quite accepted what was happening, but the small upward curve of his lips reassured Gold enough to drag him closer for a better kiss.


End file.
